


Kinktober - 21 - Shower/Bath

by MathMigs



Category: Original Work
Genre: Erotica, F/F, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Portuguese, Português (BR), Shower Sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 17:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15053774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MathMigs/pseuds/MathMigs
Summary: 21º conto baseado no desafio do kinktober de 2017





	Kinktober - 21 - Shower/Bath

**Author's Note:**

> Agradecimentos especiais à ludiasart por ser a melhor beta reader. Vão catar ela no instagrão e ver as artes lindas dela inclusive a participação dela no kinktober!

“UUUuuurgh meu Deus que caloooor!” Era a terceira vez que repetia essa reclamação. O calor poderia ser a única irritação que eu teria que lidar nessa tarde, mas minha parceira fazia questão de enunciar o que a nossa falta de ar condicionado acarretava. Suspirei profundamente abaixando o livro que estava lendo para direcionar minha atenção a ela, já que estava sendo impossível me concentrar no capítulo que gostaria tanto de ler. 

“Por que não toma uma ducha? Pelo menos se refresca um pouco.” Isso fez o corpo estirado no sofá se levantar rapidamente e sair em disparada sala afora. Para alguém que estava reclamando do calor ela realmente não poupava esforços na hora de se movimentar. Mas pelo menos isso me fez ganhar alguns minutos em que eu poderia avançar algumas páginas da história. 

Esperançosos minutos duraram apenas alguns segundos quando uma toalha se chocou contra minha face, obstruindo minha visão e abafando o som de uma risada aguda. Suspirei fundo novamente ainda cogitando o que fazer, se retaliava ou se simplesmente ignorava suas ações. De repente pude enxergar novamente e fui recebida por um sorriso de ponta a ponta. Seu rosto animado encarando a carranca que havia revelado de baixo da toalha. 

“Oie.” Se esperava alguma resposta de minha parte teria que se satisfazer com meu olhar aborrecido. “Bora, vem comigo!”. Ao invés de levantar, retornei ao livro. Em resposta à minha inércia, ela se pôs entre mim e minha leitura. “Ei, vamos lá. Você que deu a idéia.” 

“Eu dei a ideia pra você. Não falei nada em ir junto.” Tentava voltar a minha leitura, mas seu corpo seguia o meu olhar e os movimentos dos meus braços. Em nenhum momento consegui retirá-la do meu campo de visão. 

“Mas o momento que eu te joguei a toalha simbolizou eu tendo a ideia de tomarmos banho juntas. Então vamos, levanta!” Pegou no meu braço e começou a me puxar. Minhas costas descolando da poltrona como um velcro. 

“Você não vai desi-”

“Não.” Novamente respirei fundo, não havia nada que eu poderia fazer. Nada que não piorasse o calor que estava sentindo a não ser me entregar aos seus caprichos. Já que tinha vencido este pequeno embate, ao menos me esperou marcar a página no qual parei de ler e guardar meu livro. 

No banheiro sua atitude se manteve firme. Se despia como se cada item estivesse pondo sua vida em risco, jogando-os em qualquer lugar. Já estava em sua roupa de nascença antes mesmo que eu terminasse de dobrar meu short. Isso fez seu sorriso diminuir um pouco, mas, antes que pudesse falar alguma coisa, viu meu olhar irritado e soube que, se reclamasse, seria pior para ela. 

Resolveu então se adiantar e entrar logo no box, porém não antes de dar um tapinha na minha bunda e me fazer soltar um gritinho de surpresa. Peguei uma de suas roupas largadas no chão e a lancei em sua direção, mas, como de costume, foi mais rápida e acabei acertando o blindex. De dentro de sua proteção de vidro temperado fez algumas caretas, no entanto, percebendo que havia perdido minha atenção, finalmente ligou o chuveiro. 

O som da água batendo no piso fez minha visão se voltar à minha companheira, às gostas que a ducha formava e que traçavam as curvas do seu corpo. A distração me fez prolongar a retirada do que restava das minhas roupas, algo que ela parecia ter deixado de se importar. No momento acariciava seu cabelo, criando uma camada de espuma. Espuma que,conforme mexia suas mechas, descia, contornava sua nuca, percorria suas costas até chegar na sua bunda. A espuma, então, continuou seu caminho, mas meu olhar parou por ali. 

Ainda encarando, me despi da única peça que me faltava. Uma mão entrou no meu campo de visão, apertou aquilo que eu tanto cobiçava e, depois de soltar, subiu contra a corrente me levando até os seus olhos. No entanto, o encontro dos nossos olhares durou apenas um instante, pois logo abaixei a cabeça. A vermelhidão que se espalhava pela minha face denunciando meu constrangimento. 

Finalmente me juntei à minha parceira no banho, porém ainda em silêncio e tentando me recuperar da vergonha que passei há pouco. O espaço apertado do box, claramente não projetado para duas pessoas, nos privando de uma certa liberdade de nossos movimentos. Quando nossos olhos se encontraram novamente, me mostrou um sorriso calmo e me entregou o sabonete, mesmo eu mal tendo chegado e ainda estando majoritariamente seca. 

Entendi o que suas ações sugeriam ao se virar e apresentar suas costas molhadas para mim. Sem perder tempo comecei a ensaboá-la, seguindo o trajeto de sua coluna e desviando para os lados em certos intervalos. Conforme a limpava, inconscientemente ia aproximando meu corpo do seu e minha mão de sua bunda. Porém, antes que eu pudesse agarrá-la, suas mãos capturaram as minhas e as fizeram circundar seu corpo em um abraço, zerando de vez a distância entre nós duas. 

Passada a surpresa do contato repentino voltei à ação. Minhas mãos agora acariciando e lavando sua barriga, a direita se movendo em círculos enquanto a outra subia pela lateral até encontrar seus peitos. Senti sua respiração se aprofundar quando a apertei, um pequeno suspiro quando beijei sua nuca. A mão que estava em seu abdômen logo se juntando à sua companheira em uma mistura de massagem e higiene que a cada segundo que passava ficava menos claro qual necessidade básica estávamos saciando. 

Em algum momento, no meio das carícias, o sabonete escapou de minha posse. Automaticamente tentei pegá-lo, mas ela segurou meu braço com firmeza, o levando de volta para si enquanto girava seu corpo até que ficou de frente para mim. No seu rosto uma expressão presunçosa que se manteve enquanto me guiava para debaixo do chuveiro. A água batia em nós duas enxaguando-a e, por fim, me molhando por completo. 

Fechei os olhos aproveitando o frescor trazido pela água. Nesse momento senti sua boca dando selinhos no meu ombro, se direcionando até meu peito e encontrando um mamilo. Um pouco de água entrou na minha boca no momento em que gemi, mas o que importava para mim no momento era como meu amor me chupava, me lambia. Era como alternava entre um seio e outro e como isso me fazia abraçá-la com mais força. Era como a apertava, agarrando sua bunda e esfregando o que podia do meu corpo no seu. Ou como levou uma de suas mãos até minha buceta e seus dedos quase fizeram com que eu me engasgasse com a torrente do nosso chuveiro. Como botávamos nossas caras para fora da ducha com intuito de respirarmos somente para nossas línguas nos deixarem com menos fôlego ainda. 

Me ajoelhei como podia naquele espaço apertado, meu joelho encostando em algo escorregadio. Ao olhar para baixo pude ver o sabonete que havia escapado de minhas mãos esquecido, assim como todo o processo de limpeza, objetivo inicial dessa empreitada. Uma mão, ao perceber minha demora, afagou o topo da minha cabeça me incentivando a começar logo e, mais uma vez, minha atenção deixou o sabonete de lado. Afinal de contas, havia algo muito mais interessante ao alcance da minha boca.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback é sempre bem vindo galeres. Vlw por ter chegado até aqui.


End file.
